Судья Андерсон (Персонаж)
Судья Кассандра Андерсон Cassandra Anderson — одна из сильнейших судей и легенда специального пси-подразделения Департамента Правосудия Мега-Сити-1, служащие которого обладают сверхъестественными способностями. Частая гостья историй про судью Дредда, Кассандра также основной персонаж собственных спин-офф серий («Курсант Андерсон», «Судья Андерсон», «Андерсон: пси-подразделение») и новелл. Кроме этого она появлялась в других ответвлениях вселенной — про пси- или тёмных судей. В комиксах и книгах Как и её тёзка из греческой мифологии, Кассандра обладает экстрасенсорными пси-способностями. Она может чувствовать приближающуюся опасность и предвидеть события ближайшего будущего. Телепатические и эмпатические способности позволяют ей читать мысли и чувства людей и использовать ментальные атаки. Первые появления Впервые Кассандра Андерсон появляется в выпуске № 150 журнала 2000 AD в истории «Судья Смерть»«Судья Смерть», журнал 2000 AD № 149–151. Эта арка была написана Джоном Вагнером и проиллюстрирована Брайаном Болландом. Болланд создал дизайн персонажа на основе внешности Дебби Харри, певицы и актрисы, лидере группы Blondie. В этой истории город столкнулся с новой угрозой — пришельцем из иного измерения, судьёй Смертью. Пси-судье Андерсон в итоге приходится заточить его дух внутри своего тела, а её саму запечатывают в пластике «боинг», чтобы злодей не смог вырваться на свободу. Оба персонажа так понравились читателям, что их вернули уже в следующем году в выпусках журнала № 224–228 в истории «Судья Смерть жив»«Судья Смерть Жив», журнал 2000 AD № 224–228. В последующие годы они возвращались и сталкивались друг с другом множество раз и даже получили собственные серии. Во второй истории к судье Смерти присоединились его приспешники, судьи Мор, Огонь и Страх, а Андерсон и Дредду пришлось побывать в Мёртвом Мире — родном измерении тёмных судей. Ключом к победе вновь стала Кассандра. После Андерсон сумела остановить и другие их атаки. Из-за её ментальной связи с тёмными сущностями и их манипуляций ею, у Андерсон развилась к ним личная ненависть. Биография Кассандра родилась со сверхъестественными способностями. Её семья жила в блоке Эдгара Кейси. По ночам отец-алкоголик регулярно подвергал девочку сексуальному насилию, но маленькая Кассандра думала, что это монстр. Он говорил дочери, что если она расскажет всё матери, то он убьёт её, что папочка знает о происходящем и говорит, что всё в порядке. Девочка слепила куклу и пронзила ей сердце, чтобы убить монстра, но вместо этого умер её отец. Это очень огорчило Кассандру, ведь она любила своего папу. После этого инцидента пси-отдел Департамента Правосудия взял её под стражу и заблокировал воспоминания о произошедшем психологическим барьером. В итоге Кассандру забрали из семьи и отправили на обучение в Академию Закона как судью-псионика для предотвращения преступлений. Со временем Андерсон стала одним из главных оперативников пси-подразделения, хотя её бунтарство и легкомысленность делали девушку не очень популярной у начальства. Пси-судьям предоставляют больше личной свободы, нежели другим их коллегам, не являющимся телепатами. Зачастую их обычно считают эксцентричными, и Андерсон не исключение. Хотя она очень критично относится к очевидным недостаткам судебной системы Мега-Сити-1, её считают слишком ценным кадром, чтобы потерять. Одним из самых травмирующих событий в жизни Кассандры стало самоубийство лучшей подруги — пси-судьи КориJudge Corey: Leviathan's Farewell, 2000 AD Sci–Fi Special 1988 , которая была сильным эмпатом. Вскоре после этого у Андерсон произошёл психический срыв, высвободивший воспоминания о жестоком к ней отношении в детстве, и о том, как она всё остановила«Engram», 2000 AD 712–717 и 758–763. Девушка испытала шок, узнав, что пси-подразделение установило ментальные блоки в её сознании, чтобы она забыла насилие, когда её зачислили в Академию Закона. Кассандра поняла логику этого поступка — отдел считал, что она была бы более эффективна без этих шрамов, угрожающих её ментальному здоровью. Тем не менее, она по-прежнему злится, так как видела и другой пример того как подразделение пытается контролировать и извращать правду для собственных нужд. Андерсон ушла из Департамента Правосудия после событий на Марсе, где она столкнулась со своим старым заклятым врагом Орлоком, и инопланетной расой, создавшей жизнь на Земле, убедившей её в пользе применения насилия и контроля для достижения временных целей«Конец детства», Judge Dredd Megazine 2.27-2.34 (047–054). Также Кассандра стала свидетелем смерти пси-копа Амисова после того, как они поняли, что любят друг друга. После множества потрясений она уволилась из Департамента и отправилась в путешествие по вселенной в попытках найти себя. Со временем Андерсон всё же вернулась на Землю и была восстановлена в должности Верховным судьёй Вольтом. Она продолжает защищать Мега-Сити-1 от сверхъестественных угроз, пережила многие события и продолжает раздражать судью Дредда своими подколами. В «Истории Мертвеца» и «Некрополь» Дредд ушёл со службы по схожим с Андерсон причинам. Позже оба персонажа примирились со своими сомнениями относительно роли Департамента Правосудия и вернулись на службу городу. После одного из столкновений с судьёй Смертью Андерсон была помещена в кому и инфицирована псионическим вирусом «Полужизнь»Judge Death «My Name is Death», 2000 AD № 1289–1294, который бы вырвался на свободу, очнись она. Медленно умирая, Кассандра сдерживала вирус с помощью пси-конструкций и иллюзий. Чтобы спасти её и уничтожить вирус, была отправлена команда пси-судей. Ценой жизней почти всей команды это удалось сделать, но вирус передался судье Джистейн. Когда «Полужизнь» вырвался в город и вызвал волну массовых убийств, Андерсон была единственной, кто сумел остановить егоJudge Dredd Megazine 214–236. Вскоре после выхода из комы на Андерсон начинает сказываться возраст — ей уже 60 лет (по состоянию на 2018 год), и хоть сверхспособности позволяют ей не прибегать к замедляющим старение препаратам, используемым её коллегами, и прочему лечению, она знает, что уже не сможет выполнять свою работу и вскоре встретит свой трагический и неизбежный конец. Андерсон и Дредд считаются ветеранами и являются примерами для молодых и менее опытных судей. В отличие от Дредда, у Кассандры есть чувство юмора, она поддерживает дружеские отношения с коллегами-судьями. При этом в находчивости и упорстве она не уступает Дредду, благодаря чему они смогли эффективно сотрудничать во время целого ряда важных миссий и крепко сдружились. Кассандра может позволить себе открыто критиковать недостатки системы. Тем не менее она, как и любой другой судья, умеет принимать трудные решения, и применять силу против мужчин, женщин и детей, когда это необходимо. Способности * Поддержание телепатической связи с другими псиониками. * Чтение мыслей живых людей. * Извлечение скрытых образов из мозга умерших. * Психометрия — считывание истории предметов после прикосновения к ним. Например, можно узнать, чем занимался человек в прошлом, лишь прикоснувшись к его одежде. * Способность ощущать пси-наводки, что может побуждать Андерсон к расследованию мест или наблюдению за людьми. * Пси-вспышки, дающих важнейшую информацию о текущих или неизбежных событиях. * Контроль разума животных и людей. * Способность дистанционно выявлять обстоятельств произошедшего на месте преступления. * Астральные путешествия. * Усыпление людей. * Внедрение мыслей в чужой разум. Публикации Со временем к создателю вселенной Джону Вагнеру в написании судьи Дредда подключился Алан Грант. Когда Андерсон получила собственную серию, их тандем продолжил работу и ей. Вагнер и Грант сотрудничали до 1988 года, пока их разногласия по поводу дальнейшего развития вселенной не достигли апогея во время работы над последними событиями истории «Оз». После этого Грант начал самостоятельно работать над историями про Андерсон, тогда как Вагнер продолжил заниматься Дреддом. С конца 90-х над серией про пси-судью работают разные авторы. Андерсон появлялась в кроссоверах вселенных судьи Дредда и Бэтмена, которые входят в основную хронологию. За многие годы вышло множество различных переизданий историй канонической хронологии, в их числе пять больших сборников серии «Судья Андерсон: Пси-досье». Также Андерсон появлялась в разных альтернативных сериях комиксов: * С 1994 года в истории «Доноры органов» серии «Судья Дредд: Легенды Закона» издательства DC Кассандра была курсантом Академии. * Cо 2-го выпуска Андерсон периодически появляется в основной серии «Судья Дредд» 2012 года издательства IDW. * Появляется в минисерии-кроссовере «Марс атакует / Судья Дредд» издательства IDW 2013 года. * Кассандра является центральным персонажем в собственной минисерии «Андерсон: пси-подразделение» издательства IDW 2014 года. * Появляется в совместной минисерии издательств IDW и Dark Horse 2016 года «Хищник против судьи Дредда против чужих». * В 2016 году в журналах Judge Dredd Megazine № 377–379 выходила история про Андерсон во вселенной фильма «Судья Дредд 3D», позже переизданная под одной обложкой. На экране В фильме «Судья Дредд 3D» 2012 года Роль Андерсон исполнила американская актриса Оливия Тирлби. Кассандра в этом фильме ещё новичок и пытается сдать экзамен на судью. Она мутант с мощными экстрасенсорными способностями, способный чувствовать чужие мысли и эмоции. Андерсон родилась в бедной семье в блоке на самой границе Мега-Сити-1, рядом с радиоактивными пустошами. Её родители умерли от рака, когда ей было всего семь лет. В девять лет её, как сироту, отправили на проверку на судейскую пригодность. Хоть она не прошла тесты, но была зачислена специальным указом. Также Андерсон провалила экзамены в Академии, но из-за сильных пси-способностей ей дали шанс доказать свою ценность, и Верховная судья приказала Дредду испытать Кассандру в полевых условиях. Их заданием становится вызов в городской блок Пичтрис — там произошли множественные убийства. Дредд и Андерсон накрывают наркопритон и арестовывают преступника по имени Кей. Кассандра считывает его мысли и обнаруживает, что это Кей казнил тех людей и что блок является центром производства наркотика «рапид». Наркобарон Ма-Ма изолирует здание и приказывает убить судей, и тем приходится пробиваться через толпы вооружённых головорезов. На 76 уровне Ма-Ма и её банда атакуют законников из тяжёлого пулемёта, пробивающего даже стены, в результате чего погибает очень много мирных жителей. Андерсон предлагает затаиться и дождаться подмоги, но Дредд настаивает, что нужно продвигаться дальше и разобраться с кланом. Кей захватывает Кассандру, а позже пытается убить заложницу из её же «Законодателя», но в оружии срабатывает защита от несанкционированного использования, и бандиту отрывает половину руки. Андерсон сбегает и натыкается на одну из продажных судей, вызванных Ма-Ма для зачистки, — судью Каплан, — считывает её намерения и без промедления убивает. В это время Дредд убивает судей Чена и Альвареса. У Джозефа заканчиваются боеприпасы, и он ранен в живот судьёй Лексом, но у него получается отвлечь Лекса, что позволяет Андерсон добраться к ним и застрелить последнего коррумпированного судью. Кассандра использует телепатию, чтобы узнать код доступа к апартаментам Ма-Ма. В качестве наказания Дредд заставляет Ма-Ма принять рапид и выбрасывает её с двухсотого уровня. Уже снаружи Андерсон признаёт, что провалила экзамен, потеряв «Законодатель», и уходит. После Верховная судья спрашивает Джозефа, как Кассандра показала себя, и тот отвечает, что девушка прошла проверку. В фанфильме «Судья Минти» 2013 года В фанатском фильме «Судья Минти» юную Кассандру Андерсон сыграла Интегра Фэйрбрук. Её можно заметить в начале фильма, где она арестовывает преступника по не известным зрителю причинам. Ещё несколько кадров с ней есть в дополнительных роликах к фильму и промофото фильма и магазина PlanetReplicas. Также Интегра сыграла здесь другую роль — дочь мутанта Акилы. Появления и упоминания Только оригинальные выпуски, сборники-переиздания не учитываются. Комиксы Оригинальная серия 2000AD Вселенная Фильма «Судья Дредд 3D» * Судья Дредд: На самом дне, журнал Judge Dredd Megazine № 340–342 * Судья Андерсон: Омут, журнал Judge Dredd Megazine № 377–379 IDW серии * Судья Дредд, (2012) * Марс Атакует \ Судья Дредд, кроссовер (2013) * Судья Дредд: Судья Андерсон (2014) * Хищник против судьи Дредда против чужих (2016), совместно с Dark Horse Фэнзины * Zarjaz № 2 (2001) * Zarjaz № 0 (2005) * Zarjaz №5 (2005) Повести * Judge Dredd: Dread Dominion by Stephen Marley (1994) * Judge Dredd: Dredd Vs Death by Gordon Rennie (2003) * Anderson. Psi-division: Fear the Darkness (2006) * Anderson. Psi-division: Red Shadows (2006) * Anderson. Psi-division: Sins of the Father (2007) * Judge Anderson. Year one: Heartbreaker by Alec Worley (2014) * Judge Anderson. Year one: The Abyss by Alec Worley (2015) * Judge Anderson. Year one: A Dream of the Nevertime by Alec Worley (2017) * Judge Anderson: Bigger than biggs by Danie Ware (2018) Рассказы * Diary of a mad citizen, 2000 AD Annual 1986 * The Scream, Judge Dredd Annual 1987 * Dear Diary, 2000 AD Annual 1988 * Exorcise Duty, 2000 AD Annual 1991 * The most dangerous game, 2000 AD Yearbook 1992 Аудиопьесы * Judge Dredd: Crime Chronicles - Double Zero (2010) by James Swallow; Андерсон тут озвучила Луиз Джеймсон (Лила из «Доктора Кто» — спутница четвёртого Доктора). * Judge Anderson. Year one аудиокнига Энциклопедии, мануалы и прочее Игры * Судья Дредд: Дредд против Смерти Экранизации * Судья Дредд 3D (2012) * Судья Минти (2013) Примечания Категория:Пси-судьи Категория:Телепаты Категория:Эмпаты Категория:Союзники Судьи Дредда Категория:Судьи Мега-Сити-1 Категория:Персонажи фильма «Судья Дредд 3D» 2012г. Категория:Персонажи игры «Судья Дредд. Дредд против Смерти»